T2T Total Drama Island (Season 1)
22 contestants are battling for a prize remember total drama contestants are on this Screaming Gophers 1 Duncan Delinquent E7 NOS2 2 Noah Sarcastic One E6 NOS2 3 Owen Fatso E9 4 Beardo Effects Man E13 5 DJ Gentle Bro E18 6 Lindsey Dumb Dumb E5 7 Brick Man E3 NOS2 8 Topher Chris Superfan E16 NOS2 9 Sugar Pageant E2 NOS2 10 Jasmine Girl E14 11 Gwen Freak E11 Killer Bass 1 Cody Codester E19 2 MacArthur With Guns E15 3 Eva Lady E1 NOS2 4 Harold Dynamite 2.0 E12 NOS2 5 Heather Drama Queen E8 6 Izzy Child E21 7 Geoff DudeMan E21 8 Sierra Face E20 9 Ezekiel Nose Picker Prairie Freak E4 10 Lashawna Woman E10 NOS2 11 Sanders Policewoman With Guns SEASON 1 WINNER Episode 1-Not So Happy Campers Jumping Off A Cliff SG Chickens:0 KB Chickens:2 Heather Part 1 Winners: Screaming Gophers Bath Tub Making Winners: Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Eva Being Aggressive Episode 2-Merry Paintmas Everyone really was filmed on christmas so they spent christmas without family! The bass were the deer while gophers were the hunters and they both had guns KB Kills:6 SG Kills:1 Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Sugar Not Even Trying To Shoot and even shot a bird down! Episode 3-Brunch Of Disgustingness there were 9 meals and whoever ate it the fastest won Screaming Gophers 4 Killer Bass 5 Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Brick Refusing To Eat The Food Episode 4-Talent Show Everyone chose 3 to perform they are all rated out of 10 Screaming Gophers 1 Beardo Effects stars 2 DJ Twirling stars 3 Topher About Chris stars Total Stars:20 stars Killer Bass 1 MacArthur Mannequins this 15 times in 1 minute stars 2 Heather Gwens diary stars 3 Ezekiel much men are stronger stars Total Stars:10 stars Winners:Screaming Gophers Eliminated:Ezekiel being a sexist Episode 5-Dodgeball Bash Game 1:SG 1 KB 0 Game 2: SG 1 KB 1 Game 3: SG 1 KB 2 Game 4: SG 1 KB 3 Game 5:was not needed because killer bass already won Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Lindsey saying she is too pretty to get her face all clapped Episode 6-Xtreme Sports Challenges Bed Skydiving, Moose Rodeo, Mud Ski Sofa Bed Skydiving Screaming Gophers:Topher FAIL Killer Bass:MacArthur CLEAR 0-1 Moose Rodeo on for 8 seconds Screaming Gophers:Noah FAIL 0:02 could not be bothered Killer Bass:Sanders CLEAR 0-2 Mud Ski water ski on mud and the team has to grab as much flags as the other team the event was not needed and the campfire ceremony started soon after Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Noah not being bothered on Moose Rodeo Episode 7-Blindness Throwing,Blind Trapeze,Blind Toboggan Blind Throwing Gophers:Topher,Jasmine Bass:MacArthur,Sanders had less damage to face than jasmine in 1 minute 0-1 Blind Trapeze Gophers:Owen,Beardo CLEAR Bass:Cody,Izzy FAIL 1-1 Blind Toboggan Gophers:Duncan,Gwen 1:09 Bass:Harold,Heather 0:43 1-2 Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Duncan being a bully throughout the competition and losing it for his team anyway Episode 8-The Crazy Awakeathon Screaming Gophers:21 hours 56 minutes 54 seconds Killer Bass:21 hours 56 minutes 50 seconds left Winners:Screaming Gophers Eliminated:Heather taking her beauty sleep and losing it for killer bass Episode 9-Up De Creek Screaming Gophers Time:38:56 ate fudgy lumps throughout the episode and lost it for his team Killer Bass Time:34:01 Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Owen slacking off Episode 10-Hosts Delight They made a 3 course meal for T2T host and Chef Chris McLean Main Course Screaming Gophers:Anchovies Pizza 0 Killer Bass:Flambe Cake 0 swapped main course with dessert by accident! 0-0 Side Meal Screaming Gophers:Chicken Nuggets 2 ate all but 1 crumb because he wanted to be the tester instead of T2T and Chris Killer Bass:Sushi 0 said they were yucky and nasty! 1-0 Dessert Screaming Gophers:Chocolate Gateau Cake 10 Killer Bass:Roast Chicken Crisps said you only got a packet and put it on the table so they were disqualified and screaming gophers won! 2-0 Winners:Screaming Gophers Eliminated:Lashawna getting angry that they lost Episode 11-The Navy Assault Course 60 seconds Screaming Gophers Clears:3 Killer Bass Clears:4 Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Gwen refusing to go through the axes and having a BIG part in their loss Episode 12-Ski Jump Mayhem they both elected 2 people to ski jump and the total height would win Screaming Gophers 1 DJ 3m 2 Jasmine 6m 9m Killer Bass 1 Harold FAILED TO JUMP 2 Sierra 7m 7m Winners:Screaming Gophers Eliminated:Harold failing to jump Episode 13-The Gross Games everyone picked 1 member to do an event every time Long Jump into Inflatable Poo Sculpture into sculpture wins Screaming Gophers:Beardo FAILED TO JUMP Killer Bass:Sanders 6m 0-1 Skunk Handling a hand into a skunks bottom goes furthest in there wins Screaming Gophers:Jasmine 13cm Killer Bass:Izzy 23cm 0-2 Slimeball not needed Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Beardo Episode 14-Tower Of Power have to go through an obstacle course and the first team to grab a flag wins 1 collapsing stairs of terror 2 choose a path 3 pole walk 4 rope climb Screaming Gophers:LOSE Killer Bass:WIN Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Jasmine being really scared of the collapsing stairs and choose a path Episode 15-Lets Twist Again dancing competition they were sent in pairs of 2 and the screaming gophers only have 2 on their team now! Screaming Gophers:Topher,DJ only 2 people left on the gophers team! Killer Bass:MacArthur,Geoff was aggressive in dancing Winners:Screaming Gophers Eliminated:MacArthur ILL BE BACK!!! after elimination from the tournament Episode 16-Horror House they were tested who was more scared on the scareometer out of 10 when they sent 1 into the Horror House! the house has pathway with muddy hand,spirits banging on windows and a guy with a hockey mask and a chainsaw! Screaming Gophers:Topher 10 Killer Bass:Izzy 0 Winners:Killer Bass Eliminated:Topher being a wuss Episode 17-Scavenger Hunt a key! Screaming Gophers:NO Killer Bass:YES Winners:Killer Bass there was only 1 person left in the whole team so they spun a wheel to determine if he was going or not person was DJ was on no so DJ would be staying and no one would be eliminated Episode 18-The Horror House More Horrider! has a dangling frankenstein a slide into slime and then a vampire scares them away! Screaming Gophers:DJ 10 Killer Bass:Sanders 3 Winners:Killer Bass they did another wheelspin with DJ it landed on DJ GO TO BOAT O LOSERS Eliminated:DJ Episode 19-Competitive Eating Contest one only featured killer bass so challenge was not needed Eliminated:Cody getting all the way to the end bit even know he has done NOTHING Episode 20-The Penultimate Race dash gets eliminated Izzy 0:18 Geoff 0:16 Sierra 0:24 Sanders 0:15 Eliminated:Sierra Episode 21-The Final Race dash fastest wins the 100000 dollars! Izzy 15:32 Geoff 17:36 Sanders 13:52 T2T Total Drama S1 Winner! Eliminated:Izzy,Geoff SEASON WINNER:Sanders People Who Didnt Make The Cut For New Season 8 would be replaced by 4 new campers 1 Brick 2 Sugar 3 Topher 4 Harold 5 Eva 6 Lashawna 7 Duncan 8 Noah